The purpose of this grant is to support the CALGB program in immunology and cytogenetics through support of the Immunology and Cytogenetics Committee Office at the University of Minnesota and CALGB Central Reference Laboratories at the University of California at San Diego, Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, Roswell Park Memorial Institute, and State University of New York, Upstate Medical Center, Syracuse. The major specific aims of current and proposed Immunology and Cytogenetics studies are 1) to define the clinical significance of immunologic phenotyping with a broad panel of monoclonal antibodies in adult ALL (CALGB 8364) and AML (CALGB 8361), 2) to define the clinical significance of clonal excess in the more common types of lymphoma (CALGB 8363), 3) to establish the feasibility of CALLA antibody treatment of autologous marrow and its use for transplantation in adult ALL (CALGB 8211), 4) to define the clinical significance of banded chromosome analysis in adult ALL and AML, and 5) to study the sero-epidemiology of Human T-cell Lymphoma-Leukemia Virus (HTLV) in adult leukemia and lymphoma. These specific aims will be accomplished through four currently active group wide CALGB studies (whose numbers are indicated above) and two protocols that are in the process of being written. The Immunolgy and Cytogenetics Committee is chaired by Clara D. Bloomfield, M.D. (University of Minnesota); the Vice-Chair for Immunology is Ivor Royston, M.D. (University of California, San Diego), the Vice-Chair for Cytogenetics is Doris Wurster-Hill, Ph.D. (Dartmouth Medical Center). The program is developed, coordinated and administered (fiscally and otherwise) through the Immunology and Cytogenetics Committee Office at the University of Minnesota. This office also collects and reviews all of the cytogenetic data (including karyotypes). This office distributes monies to the various Central Reference Laboratories through subcontrats. Each Central Reference Laboratory is responsible for collecting and analyzing data for specific studies as follows: The University of California at San Diego, CALGB 8364; the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, CALGB 8361 and 8211; Roswell Park Memorial Institute, CALGB 8363 and Upstate Medical Center, Syracuse, proposed HTLV study. The proposed research should result in improved ability to diagnose (and classify) and consequently treat adults with leukemia and lymphoma.